It is known that tris(2-butoxyethyl) phosphate (referred to below for the sake of brevity as “TBEP”) is used as a plasticizer for synthetic rubbers (cf. Römpp Online 2005, “Plasticizers”).
TBEP and tris(2-hexoxyethyl) phosphate (referred to below for the sake of brevity as “THEP”) are used as defoamers, dispersing assistants, freeze/thaw stabilizers, flow control agents, and agents for preventing excessively rapid dryout in latex paints based on acrylic latices, polyvinyl acetate latices, vinyl-acrylic latices, vinyl-ethylene latices, styrene-butadiene copolymer latices, and polyvinyl chloride-acrylic latices (cf. German laid-open specification DE 1794245).
German patent DE 100 43 405 C1 discloses a thermally curable aqueous basecoat material or solid-color topcoat material which comprises at least one ionically and/or nonionically stabilized polyurethane binder which is saturated, unsaturated and/or grafted with olefinically unsaturated compounds, at least one color and/or effect pigment, and at least one triorganophosphate such as tributyl phosphate. The purpose of the triorganophosphates is to adjust the water vapor permeability of the solid-color topcoats or basecoats produced from the known aqueous basecoat materials or solid-color topcoat materials. The popping limit of these coating systems is situated at a dry film thickness of 27 to 28 μm. Their pinhole limit, i.e., the dry film thickness up to which no pinholes occur, does, however, need to be raised further.